


as the gods command

by jeien



Series: Oofuri Rarepair Ship Week 2015 [3]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Oofuri Rarepair Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Junta, calm down or else <i>your</i> temper might cause a landslide.” </p>
<p>Junta didn’t relinquish his tight hold on Riou’s ear as his head snapped towards Kazuki. “Then tell the damn kid to stop flooding his river!” </p>
<p>(based off <a href="http://bakpaocoklat.tumblr.com/tagged/gods!au">bakpaocoklat's Oofuri Gods!AU</a> on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the gods command

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn, it's only been a few hours since I put up the last one. But I'm actually kinda happy with how it turned out. I love these three in a pseudo-family dynamic. I always imagined Junta being the motherly, overprotective type, especially when it comes to Riou. 
> 
> For Rarepair Week Day 3! The prompt was: family.

“You _idiot!_ ” The roar all but cleaved through the afternoon silence. If one listened closely enough, they could also hear the less loud _Ow, Jun-san!_ from the same direction. “How many times have we told you to keep your temper in check?!”

“Junta, calm down or else _your_ temper might cause a landslide.”

Junta didn’t relinquish his tight hold on Riou’s ear as his head snapped towards Kazuki. “Then tell the damn kid to stop flooding his river!”

They had been together for as long as they had existed: the god of the mountain, Junta, and the god of the mountain’s forests, Kazuki. Within their centuries-long lifetimes, they saw the birth of many other deities and otherworldly beings—including the gods of the Brother Rivers, Roka and Riou. The two never really got along and, admittedly, Roka could be a little too rough with the younger river, so Riou’s suppressed anger repeatedly gets the best of him.

“Riou,” Kazuki began patiently, “it was fine for you to throw a tantrum every now and then in the beginning, but you have to remember that humans are starting to settle close to you now. You can’t afford to lose it and let the waters loose. It might actually kill people.”

“I _know_ , Kazu-san! It’s just,” Riou paused as he managed to finally free himself from Junta’s grip, “my brother really doesn’t make things easy for me. It’s hard to not be angry when he was just short of actually beating me up this time.”

Junta stopped grumbling—Kazuki’s going to pretend he didn’t hear that _I’m gonna beat the both of you up at this rate if you don’t cut this shit out_ —and stared at the younger god once the words sunk in. “Wait, what? Does he actually hurt you?”

It made the pair feel uneasy, seeing Riou shrug. “Sometimes.”

“That smug-faced bastard,” Junta swore and Kazuki could already feel the rumbling of the ground. “I’m going to—!”

“H-Hey, Junta!” Kazuki wrapped his arms around Junta’s waist, trying to restrain and calm him down. Even though he never said it openly, he knew that Junta was attached to Riou. Seemed like hearing this news set off a kind of maternal instinct. “We don’t actually need a landslide, you know! Think of the people at the base of the mountain!”

“He’s staying with us!”

Riou and Kazuki blinked awkwardly. “…What?”

“You,” Junta said, pointing his finger at Riou in the same manner as when he’s ordering a godly decree, “are not going back to your hut with Roka! You’re staying up in the mountain with me and Kazu!”

“Wait a second, you can’t just decide that on your own!” Riou shouts, “You have co-rulership of the mountain with Kazu-san!”

“No use fighting it,” Kazuki sighed. “Junta’s made up his mind. It’s better to just do as he says.”

“But—!”

“No buts from you, kid!” Junta yelled, catching Riou in a friendly headlock. “You’re under our territory and our rules now! So make sure you behave or else I’ll have to discipline you!”

_I know you wanted kids eventually, Junta_ , Kazuki thought to himself as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. _But this wasn’t quite how I imagined it…_ He couldn’t help but smile, though, as he saw the relieved expression in Riou’s face. He supposed he’d just have to get used to the extra noise.


End file.
